Individuals occasionally suffer injuries to the arm, wrist or hand which damage one or more nerves. A nerve can be crushed in which individual fibers within the nerve may be severed while a nerve trunk remains intact. The severed fibers degenerate and lead to loss of power in the muscles and loss of sensation in the skin area supplied by the fibers. New fibers can regenerate and eventually the individual may regain all normal muscle and sensation functions. A fully severed nerve requires surgical repair. The recovery period is longer. Most importantly, during the healing process it is necessary that the affected areas be protected and that constant hand therapy be administered. The therapy is needed to keep muscles, tendons and joints affected by the nerve damage healthy and free from contractures.
Depending on which nerve leading to the hand is damaged and the extent of the damage, the individual will experience diminished use of the hand and one or more fingers. The diminished use can manifest itself by weakened wrist and finger movements such that the hand is incapable of significant use. Diminished use of one or more fingers will affect the individual's ability to grasp objects or perform other finger manipulations which are taken for granted. Besides the diminished physical use of the hand or fingers, the nerve damage can result in the hand or fingers drooping and/or hyperextending in a noticeably unnatural manner. This unnatural appearance alone can be a concern to the individual.
Certain diseases also inflict the nerves that control the hand. Here also, surgery and/or hand therapy can help the individual regain partial or full use of the hand or fingers.
Many medical devices are available to alleviate or correct problems with the hand or fingers. Some hand wear articles such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,366,812 and 5,058,576 are intended for short term use primarily to immobilize a bone while it mends. Other hand wear articles are for use by individuals who suffer from rheumatoid arthritis. These articles are primarily intended to rigidly hold fingers in a natural position against the deforming forces of arthritis. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,173,218 and 4,781,178 describe two such articles. There also have been developed hand wear articles which are intended to restrict thumb movement while it is healing from a prior ligament injury. An example of such an article is found described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,507.
There is presently a need for a remedial hand wear article which is able to alleviate the discomfort and diminished use of a hand or fingers caused by some form of nerve damage. The article must be capable of its intended use. It must be comfortable to wear and have a natural appearance so as to encourage its use. It also must be economical to manufacture. In accord with the need, there has been developed a remedial hand wear article which meets the recognized needs of many individuals who have suffered nerve damage.